Maybe Forever
by Tha Black
Summary: Não poderiam mais esconder as partes quebradas. Já que em um ponto ou em outro eles haviam atravessado a linha tênue entre a amizade e algo maior.


**Title: **Maybe Forever  
**Author:** Lady Luna Black  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Ships:** Harry & Hermione  
**Summary: **Não poderiam mais esconder as partes quebradas. Já que em um ponto ou em outro eles haviam atravessado a linha tênue entre a amizade e algo maior. Talvez no lugar errado, talvez na hora errada, talvez tarde demais, talvez por algum tempo, talvez para sempre.  
**Spoiler warning: **Books 1-7  
**Type of fic: **Drama/Romance  
**Legal Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's note: ** Em itálico é o flashback. É um flashback em fragmentos, então eu optei por não colocar que era um. U.U Bem, dedicada a... a TODAS AS PESSOAS DO MUNDO. .

* * *

_**Maybe Forever**_

* * *

Nos dias de hoje esteja tranqüilo  
Haja o que houver pense nos seus filhos  
Não ande nos bares esqueça os amigos  
Não pare nas praças não corra perigo  
Não fale do medo que temos da vida  
Não Ponha o dedo na nossa ferida

* * *

**  
**

Usa a chave e entra na casa, ao caminhar o chão range. E apesar disto e da tempestade, que talvez fosse capaz de levar a velha casa para longe dali, havia de ter feito um bom negócio. Uma casa no campo era um antigo sonho de menina, agora podia respirar ar puro, ler e estar só.

Não voltava lá fazia anos, estar de volta era como realizar novamente um sonho esquecido.

Jogou o casaco em cima de uma cadeira e retirou as botas. Hermione acomodou-se no sofá e cobriu-se com uma antiga coberta. Lembranças entraram juntamente com o vento que fez a janela escancarar-se e a cortina voar.

**i  
**

_"- Vamos lá, Mione. Escolha o filme, eu pegarei a comida._

_Começaram a assistir o filme, comeram bolachas recheadas junto com o chocolate quente que ele havia feito. Rouxinóis cantavam fora da casa. Na maioria das vezes o filme tornou-se um pequeno ruído, um pano de fundo para as conversas e risadas de dois amantes._

_O tempo voou sem a observação deles e adormeceram no sofá."_

**.  
**

Hermione lembrara-se de ter tido um bom sonho naquela noite. Mais uma rajada de vento fazendo-a encolher-se, ela havia encontrado seu refúgio e rezava para que ninguém a encontrasse.

Era certo que sua filha estava em segurança e que tinha um bom pai. Um ótimo pai, na realidade, péssimo marido, tinha de admitir. Havia, é claro, se acostumado a conviver com ele, a suportá-lo depois que a chama do amor, ou o que achava sê-lo amor, apagara-se. Porém um trágico acontecimento fez sua vida de cristal partir-se em milhões de pedaços.

**ii **

_"O sol da manhã de inverno entrava pela janela quando ela acordara. Podia sentir o cheiro de bacon e dos ovos em suas narinas. Levantou-se preguiçosa e passou a mão pelos cabelos, indo devagar à cozinha. _

_Ele olha para Hermione sorrindo e oferece-a uma xícara de café. Era próximo do almoço e ela ainda vestia as roupas do dia anterior, enquanto ele possuía o cabelo molhado e usava um novo conjunto de moletom. _

_Vira-se para terminar a comida e Hermione aproxima-se, beijando-lhe a bochecha, pode ver os pêlos do rosto dele eriçarem-se e sua face enrubescer. Desculpa-se e diz que tem algo a pegar na despensa._

_Ela ri com gosto e espera-o voltar já recomposto."_

O que acontecera há alguns dias atrás ainda passava em câmera lenta, o eco de um grito mudo ainda provocava ondas de dor por todo seu corpo. Uma doença caíra sobre seu filho Hugo e apenas permitira-o completar doze anos.

Levara-o a se consultar a todos os médicos e medi-bruxos existentes. Até que por fim o próprio garoto pedira aos pais que o deixassem viver em paz o resto dos tempos que lhe restava. Hermione orgulhou-se dele naquele momento.

** iii **

_"- Poderia alcançar-me minha bolsa? – Hermione perguntou-lhe enquanto alimentava-se. _

_Ele sorriu e foi até a sala. Agarrou a bolsa dela e percebeu que pesava muito, em pensamento perguntou-se o que tanto carregava ali. Sem pestanejar ou ter qualquer autorização, enquanto caminhava, abriu-a e surgiu um grande sorriso em seu rosto ao ver que ela carregava um porta-retrato dos dois, juntamente ela levava um livro e mais algumas coisas que ele não gostaria de saber para que serviam."_

**.  
**

Mas a cada dia que passava seu filho morria. E vê-lo sofrer daquele modo a matava, mas do que se ele morresse de uma vez por todas. Não seria de todo modo impossível superar a dor, se não fosse o fato de ele se parecer a cada dia que passava mais e mais com seu pai.

Hermione providenciara-lhe lentes de contato para que não precisasse usar óculos. O garoto passava algumas horas lendo e nas outras dormindo na cama da enfermaria, lá se alojava outras duas crianças com doenças terminais.

Ron visitava-o todos os dias, levando-o para dar uma volta pelo jardim do hospital. Hermione aparecia sempre que a saudade tornava-se insuportável, alegando que estivera trabalhando e não pudera ir ao dia anterior.

**iv **

_"Naquele dia ela percebeu que os olhos verdes dele brilhavam diferentes, traziam um encanto que ela não via quando ele estava com sua mulher. Harry serviu-lhe um copo de vinho tinto, cruzando os braços e esperando-a provar._

_- É maravilhoso, Harry. – ele sorri satisfeito e serve-se. _

_- É uma antiga safra e... Você não vai querer saber da história. – diz refletindo e balançando a cabeça._

_- Por quê? _

_- Bem, eu tive que ouvi-la antes de ganha-lo e acredite que a história não é tão boa quanto o vinho. – pegou o litro e o copo, sentou-se no sofá e observou a neve fora da casa._

_Hermione sentou-se do seu lado e os cobriu com o cobertor. Beberam o delicioso vinho e falaram por horas, pairava no ar a pergunta de como sempre tinham algo a dizer. _

_Enquanto que na companhia de outros ele é sempre tímido e quieto, quando estavam junto tornava-se extrovertido e conversador. Para ela não era apenas o fato de serem amigos há tanto tempo, havia algo mais, algo que ela teria que descobrir."_

Chegou como um trovão a noticia de que seu garoto tinha falecido. As enfermeiras disseram-lhe que ele apenas parara de respirar. Sem dor, sem sofrimento. Ouviu em um dos corredores alguém dizendo que a morte só doía em quem perdia alguém, quem morria estava apenas liberto das tristezas deste mundo.

Hermione sentou-se na cadeira que ficava na frente da porta, sacudiu dos cílios uma única lágrima rebelde, então viu o mundo decompor-se em cores. A porta do quarto se abriu e assistiu levarem do corpo de sua criança.

E pelo único e mais forte motivo do mundo todo, resolveu que não iria ao velório. Hermione sabia que não poderia vê-lo sendo enterrado, era como a morte de um herói. E não apenas isto, decidiu que precisava ir embora.

**v **

_"A TV estava fora do ar, o que acontecia algumas vezes, a neve deve ter causado algum dano à antena. Harry ofereceu-se para ir arrumá-la, mas ela disse para ele apenas ficar quieto e apreciar o momento. Ele ajustou-se melhor no sofá e segurou a mão dela._

_Um menino e uma menina podem ser apenas amigos. Um homem e uma mulher quando chega a certo ponto, onde há apenas uma linha tênue separando a amizade de algo mais forte, talvez eles caíssem... Talvez eles mudassem as linhas... Talvez temporariamente, talvez no tempo errado, talvez no lugar errado, talvez tarde demais, ou talvez para sempre._

_O eterno petrificou-se no momento que seus lábios se encontraram, o momento em que seus corações deram um salto e passaram a baterem juntos." _

Ela chegara a pensar em sair para beber enquanto caminhava para fora do hospital, mas optara por ir tomar um café. Sabia que nesses bares existiam pessoas iguais a ela, pessoas que perderam alguém, pessoas que estão fugindo, pessoas que querem ficar sozinhas.

Mas sabia que um copo de bebida não iria amenizar as dores, não iriam lhe trazer refúgio, não iriam criar uma câmara onde ela pudesse estar só. Não gostaria de falar sobre o medo que a vida lhe trazia, não gostaria de voltar para casa.

**vi **

_"No instante seguinte pode saborear o prazer, a doçura e a dureza. As fortes mãos jovens e a surpreendente delicadeza dele, atrás de sua atitude ousada em levá-la para a cama. Hermione riu com satisfação pelo prazer inesperado, abriu-se totalmente para ele e sentiu também o prazer que lhe proporcionava. _

_Ela nunca havia sido tão feliz em sua vida. O amor pairava no ar, como uma nuvem de felicidade envolvendo-os. Ele era seu melhor amigo, metade da sua alma. _

_Lembrava-se de tudo o que compartilharam e ansiava tudo o que ainda estava por vir. Hermione queria dizer a ele tudo o que lhe significava, quanto o amava e o quanto estivera esperando por isso. _

_Mas igual a ele, as palavras não eram o suficiente para o que sentiam. Cansados e calados, ficaram deitados, os membros trançados, acariciando-se em uma fadiga agradável, em um gesto doce e inocente."_

Hermione deixou para trás a praça em que tomava seu café e foi atrás de sua libertação. Sumiu por alguns dias, hospedada em um hotel trouxa.

Chegou a casa, estava vazia e assim pode agir com calma. Pegou uma mala e colocou algumas peças de roupa e em outra organizou seus livros e pertences. Com a varinha levou-as até o hall e deixou em cima da mesa da cozinha os papéis do divórcio.

**vii **

_"Hermione acordava, encontrava-se ainda despida e apenas coberta com um lençol. Esticou o braço e percebeu que Harry não se encontrava mais ali, levantou-se e enrolou o lençol em volta de si._

_Procurou pela casa, mas ele havia deixado o lugar. Voltou ao quarto e se vestiu rapidamente, lágrimas revoltas escaparam por seus olhos e ela desejou não voltar mais ali. Podia sentir seus sonhos destruídos e desejou nunca ter tirado os pés do chão._

_Saiu pela porta e trancou o lugar, sem nem ao menos reparar no bilhete que estava no chão, levado pelo vento. Onde as palavras "o café acabou, fui providenciar mais. Amo você, Hermione" pairavam esquecidas."_

* * *

Não quero lhe falar, meu grande amor  
Das coisas que aprendi nos discos  
Quero lhe contar como eu vivi e tudo o que aconteceu comigo

* * *

Tinha medo das recordações que a casa lhe trazia, tinha medo de que velhas feridas fossem abertas, àquelas que tanto tentou esquecer. Relembrando os dias de sofrimento ao encarar a prova viva de seu erro. Hermione descobrira que não existia sofrimento igual à lembrança do amor e a consciência de que ele tivesse ido para sempre.

A maçaneta se moveu e o olhar dela foi para a porta. Automaticamente agarrou sua varinha e permaneceu encolhida. Abriu-se a porta e juntamente uma rajada de vento preencheu o lugar. Com surpresa seu olhar acompanhou o homem que entrava.

- Como você está? – Harry perguntou aflito, tirava sua capa de chuva e jogava-a em um canto. Hermione permaneceu paralisada. – 'Mione, desta vez, você não vai poder fugir de mim, como vem fazendo há anos.

- Eu só estava tentando manter uma família feliz. – sua voz tremeu um pouco.

- Fugindo de mim? Foi assim que construiu sua família perfeita? – ela pôde sentir a tristeza em cada palavra que saía da boca dele. – Há anos, anos, Hermione, eu venho tentando ter mais que um monólogo com você.

- Eu simplesmente não podia... Por favor, vá embora. - disse, ainda que desejasse que ele ficasse, que somente a abraçasse e a fizesse esquecer de tudo.

- Não. Eu preciso entender algumas coisas, alguns fantasmas que ainda vivem em minha vida. Fantasmas estes que apareceram depois do dia que você resolveu me ignorar. Do dia em que você me tirou da sua vida.

- Harry, eu...

- Por favor, hoje você vai me escutar. – Hermione calou-se e fitou suas mãos, ele permaneceu de pé e braços cruzados. – Se eu soubesse que você iria embora, eu não teria feito nada de diferente, eu apenas teria dito algumas palavras, eu teria lhe abraçado e então lhe pediria para ficar mais um pouco, e ainda diria que este pouco seria muito pouco. Eu falaria mil coisas sem dizer uma palavra. – ele parou e encarou um pedaço de papel envelhecido no chão. – Eu te falaria dos anos de agonia que eu passaria sem você em um olhar, e se mesmo assim, você ainda quisesse ir embora, então eu te falaria 'eu te amo' pela última vez, te falaria sobre um amor que ninguém mais poderia te entregar. – ela ergueu o olhar, emocionada. Harry pegou algo do chão e estendeu à ela. – Eu saí por uns momentos, Hermione. E quando voltei você não estava mais aqui. Meu mundo desmoronou.

- Você... foi comprar café. – disse para si mesma. – Você namorava Ginny, Harry. Vocês iam se casar. Assim como eu e Ron. E depois... O que mudou? Você se casou como o planejado, tem sua família...

- Você achou que eu não estava disposto a abandonar tudo aquilo? Eu estava. – respondeu à pergunta. – Meu casamento se tratou de uma fachada. Depois de alguns anos, eu e Ginny nem dormíamos no mesmo quarto e eu nem ligava para com quantos homens ela estivesse saindo. Quando nossos filhos estavam em casa virávamos o casal perfeito.

- Não entendo porque está me contando isso.

- Você pediu o divórcio a Ron, ele me contou. E então você desapareceu. Você nem ao menos foi ao velório de seu filho! Hermione, eu entendo que seja difícil, porque eu sofri com isso, sofri tanto, mas não compreendo a sua falta de sensibilidade. – desabafou e sentou no sofá.

- Não compreende? É claro que você não pode compreender! NÃO É VOCÊ QUE TINHA QUE OLHAR TODOS OS DIAS PARA ELE E PERCEBER COMO ELE SE PARECIA COM VOCÊ, HARRY! VOCÊ NÃO COMPREENDE O QUE É GUARDAR UM SEGREDO POR ANOS E VÊ-LO SENDO REVELADO COM O TEMPO! É ÓBVIO QUE VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE QUE SE EU O VISSE SENDO ENTERRADO, ERA COMO VER VOCÊ ALI! VOCÊ NUNCA COMPREENDERIA ISSO! – gritou e então percebeu a cara de surpresa e incompreensão estampadas no rosto de Harry.

- O que você quis dizer com isso? Hermione, Hugo era MEU filho? – ela permaneceu calada e Harry a sacudiu.

- Sim, seu filho! Por que acha que me casei tão rápido? E não seja estúpido de me dizer que ele era ruivo, porque eu tive que tornar o cabelo dele ruivo. E ele usava lentes de contato. Mas ainda assim, ele era a sua cara, Harry, e eu não suportaria vê-lo morto. – ela espirrou e Harry levantou-se para fechar a janela. – Eu tenho a certeza de que ele está a salvo agora.

- Eu não sei o que dizer. Realmente não sei. Eu só sei que você precisava saber. Hermione, eu passei todos esses anos e em todas as noites eu me trancava no escritório e chorava. – Harry deixou as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. – Chorava por não ter mais você na minha vida, fazendo parte dela, alegrando-a e me fazendo melhor. Chorava por viver uma farsa e não poder te contar meus medos. Chorava mais uma vez por não entender o que eu tinha feito de tão errado para estar recebendo o pior castigo do mundo, que era estar sem você. – ajoelhou-se na frente dela e segurou suas mãos. – E sinto tanto por não ter feito parte da vida de Hugo, o que me tranqüiliza é que Ron é um ótimo pai. Confiaria minha vida e meus filhos a ele.

- Você só está me fazendo sentir pior do que já estou. Harry, eu vim para cá porque precisava de uma nova vida, longe de tudo e de todos. E você veio... E trouxe todas essas verdades...

- Deixe-me fazer parte da sua vida, Hermione. E se você não me quiser nela, eu vou entender. Eu também vou começar uma nova vida, mas será longe daqui... Minha casa sofrerá alguns danos, já que Ginny pode se enraivecer por eu ter pedido o divórcio primeiro, mas ela é uma boa mãe e confio meus filhos a ela. – disse rindo um pouco e encarando os orbes castanhos.

- É um peso grande, Harry. Não podemos apagar nosso passado. Eu te impedi de ter uma vida com Hugo...

- É sim, um peso demasiado grande... Mas que se deve carregar espontaneamente, eu estou me oferecendo a isso. Só não poderemos mais mentir um ao outro. Compreenda, Hermione, não fui eu que escolhi isso, foi meu coração. – sentenciou e buscou alguma resposta em seus olhos. – Sua imagem sempre vai estar na minha memória, meu pensamento sempre irá voar à procura do seu, e eu sei que o espaço que você ocupava esteve todo esse tempo vazio. Eu às vezes pensava que era só o destino, a gente ter se perdido pelo caminho... Mas então a saudade invadia... Machucava.

- Eu não quero que você diga mais nada. Eu preciso falar agora. – ela respirou fundo. – Desde que aprendi a ler, ganhei livros de romance, em especial. E sempre nessas histórias existe alguém que deixa os momentos passarem e depois ficam se lamentando. Eu não quero que isto aconteça de novo, Harry. – respondeu Hermione, olhando para ele. – Eu não desejo outra coisa a não ser que você volte a fazer parte da minha vida... Porque eu te amo e sinto sua falta. – disse sorrindo com o canto dos lábios, então Harry selou seus lábios.

****

* * *

Há um jantar esperando por eles na mesa, a vista do oceano ao fundo. Harry que antes tinha o riso dela como música aos seus ouvidos, hoje pode dizer que dá força a seu coração. Escuta atentamente o que ela diz e percebe que é a única mulher que a opinião sempre o importou.

Harry sabia que podia adivinhar o que acontecia à ela somente com a leitura de seus diálogos ou no movimento de seu corpo.

Eles caminhavam agora ao longo da praia, a beleza do lugar encantava-a e uma estranha liberdade tomava conta de si, estava num país estranho em que mal podia falar a língua.

O foco do seu mundo era apenas ela mesma e a pessoa que estava com ela.

Harry de repente estende sua mão e a puxa para uma dança. Hermione insinua que não há música e ele começa a cantar. Ela deixa-o guiá-la na dança. Algo retarda seus movimentos, fazendo-os ter olhos nos olhos. Hermione repara em como seus olhos verdes são verdadeiros, em como sempre foram verdadeiros. Harry aperta sua cintura e olhando-a fixamente inclina-se e a beija ternamente.

**Talvez para sempre.**

** FIM **

* * *

**XoXo, L. **


End file.
